


Actions Now

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When Harry and Tony meet, their relationship may be exactly what they both need, and help sooth the hurts from their childhood.





	Actions Now

Harry sighed as he walked into the hotel that had been hired out for the fund raiser, he didn't understand why he had to actually attend these things, he gave the money anyway, why did he have to fight his way through rows of rabid reporters, get dressed in a monkey suit, and then be forced to mix with this bunch of rich prats and pratesses, trophy wives and husbands, sugar daddies and mummies, and have to talk to the arrogant, self-serving, self-assured idiots who only came and gave money because they wanted the good publicity. Not to mention any of them that were single or had kids they wanted to marry him off to.

Yes, he hated these things, but Griphook told him that he had to go, and really you didn't say no to a goblin, friend or not. Griphook had assisted in his escape from wizarding Britain, throwing every single red tape, legal process and law in the faces of the Ministry and Dumbledore to help get Harry out of the country after he defeated Voldemort and everyone had wanted a piece of him and he just wanted to be. Griphook had worked harder than the money Harry paid him, finding every single loop hole and working with it to keep the ministry and Dumbledore away from Harry, to gain him citizenship in America and ensure he could stay there.

Griphook had been stunned when Harry had asked him to move to America and oversee the Potter and Black accounts, the honour of handling such a huge fortune indefinitely had nearly been enough to make the Goblin pass out from joy, a sight that Harry would hold dear to his heart for the rest of his life whenever he needed a good laugh. Not only did he have the Potter and Black fortunes - especially once he got back the money that had been taken from his vaults - but people were still leaving him money in their wills when they died. The businesses that he owned muggle and magic brought in a stream of money daily that he could never spend in a lifetime. The look on Griphook's face had been almost as amusing when he had told him that he wanted to donate a lot to charities, but the Goblin had had to do as he said.

Tonight's was for orphans and homeless children, so he had come with only minimal fuss and pleading with Griphook. He had suited up in a tailored and fitted black suit, a crisp white shirt with a crimson red tie and he was prepared to hang around for the next few hours until it was ok for him to leave. He made his way quickly to the bar and requested a vodka and lemonade, double, and prepared himself for the night ahead, where everyone wanted a piece of the 'mysterious and illustrious, slightly quirky, but definitely rich Hadrian Potter-Black.

He had been lingering - not hiding - at the bar for an hour and a half when someone else sidled up next to him.

"Hello there," The smooth baritone had Harry hormones raising their head and taking interest straight away, but he maintained his blank face.

"Hello," He was always polite.

"Well gorgeous I am…"

"I am well aware of who you are Mr Stark, your picture is in the papers often enough that even someone like myself who does not regularly read the papers know your face and your name. I am not sure how much you have already managed to drink so far but I can assure you I am most definitely male and not the usual stream of females that you bed, no matter how…feminine my features unfortunately are," Harry said sharply cutting Tony Stark off.

"I know you're a man!" Tony said a little indignantly.

"Ah ha, and you often call men gorgeous?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"When they are yes," Tony nodded.

"Mr Stark, I would advise that you stop while you are ahead, and that you find a way to sober up. I am not the type to go to the press about anyone else's private life for which you are lucky. However, if you want to keep your closeted bisexuality quiet I would suggest not exposing around these money hungry sharks," Harry sighed draining his glass and waving it to the barman.

"I don't care what people think!" Tony frowned. "And I'm not drunk," He added a little petulantly.

"Ah ha, of course you do Tony Stark. You play right up to the playboy image that you have created for yourself, to the press and to everyone that cares about you. You care a hell of a lot about what people think about you," Harry snorted.

"The same again Mr Potter-Black?" The barman asked politely.

"Please, and a coffee for Mr Stark here," Harry smiled sliding a fifty across the bar.

"I'm not drunk but I'll drink the damn thing if it will make you believe me. So, you are Mr Potter-Black, Hadrian Potter-Black?" Tony grinned lazily leaning on the bar next to Harry closer than was probably good for him.

"Know any other Potter-Black's that are made to attend these things?" Harry huffed nodding to the barman when he gave them their drinks.

"Oh, you have snark, I like that," Tony flashed him a smile that worked exactly the way he had wanted it to making Harry's heart thump a little harder, his breath catch and his knees want to wobble. But he had Slytherin aspects for a reason and his Slytherin poker face was perfect.

"Even if you were to decide that you didn't care about having your sexuality questioned, I don't do one-night stands, I don't sleep with people that I have just met and I have a little more respect for myself than to become another notch on your bed post Mr Stark, so I think you should probably start trying to find another bed mate for tonight," Harry said sharply turning back to the bar.

"I don't want another bed mate for tonight," There was that smile again.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Harry said bluntly.

"I am not asking you to," Tony shrugged.

"I am not naïve Mr Stark, your smile says you are looking for sex," Harry met those brown eyes, dark rich chocolate brown and had to once again fight his hormones. "And so, do your eyes," That came out a little more breathless than he had wanted and he knew Tony had picked up on it.

"You want it too," Tony smirked stepping even closer to Harry so that he had to look up to keep the eye contact between them not wanting to lose it.

"Of course, I want to, you're attractive, you're charming and you smell gorgeous. But I'm not going to sleep with you," Harry smiled amused breaking his mask for the first time.

"Why not?" Harry had to purse his lips a little to keep from laughing at the whine in the older man's voice, though in consideration this did just bring Tony's attention to his lips.

"Because I don't do one-night stands," Harry shook his head.

"One, one-night stand would be worth it with me," Tony smiled winningly.

"It would probably be a good night, but I am the sentimental type, I do relationships. Sorry Mr Stark, but no," Harry patted the man's chest before slipping around him and pulling his mobile out. "I'd like my car brought round to the front please," he said into his phone.

"Hadrian!" Turning as he was about to get into the back of his car he blinked to see Tony Stark hurrying down the steps.

"Mr Stark," Harry said politely wandering what on earth the man was doing now. He let out a slightly embarrassing squeak when Tony wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him forwards into a kiss that short circuited Harry's entire brain and left him with only want, more, Stark, yes. When they parted Harry was left blinking at the man while he licked his lips. "The answer is still no," He smirked before sliding into his car.

"I'm not giving up," Tony grabbed his door before he could close it.

"Goodbye Mr Stark," Harry smiled tugging his door closed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Have you seen the papers?" Luna's amused voice greeted him the next morning when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Merlin, what now?" Harry sighed.

"Well it's definitely a good picture," Draco mused leaning his chin on Luna's shoulder and looking the newspaper, she was holding.

"Of?" Harry asked slowly having a good idea.

"You in a lip lock, a rather passionate one, with Tony Stark," Luna smirked at him in a way that was much too like Draco.

"Urgh," Harry groaned dropping his head onto the kitchen counter.

"Here's your coffee, take a sip," Luna advised sliding his coffee mug across the counter to him.

"Thank you," Harry groaned appreciatively as he practically inhaled the mug. Luna refilled it quickly and he took another good few gulps. "Alright hit me with it," he sighed dropping his face into his hands.

"You are the front-page news of every paper, we have had reporters ringing off the hook to get an interview with you. And this arrived this morning," Draco listed before sliding a package across the counter to Harry. Harry frowned peeking up at the package curiously, when Draco slid it a little closer he reached out and pulled it towards him pulling the card taped to the top off and turning it over.

You'll say yes 

Shaking his head and fighting a smile Harry pulled the wrappings off the present.

"Merlin Harry is that…" Draco blinked shuffling closer.

"How the hell did he even find out about this?" Harry choked.

"I'm guessing he has pretty good sources," Luna pulled away the last of the wrappings as Harry stared down stunned at the present.

"It's a bloody Stradivarius!" Draco spluttered.

"I can't accept this!" Harry tried to pull his brain back into gear as he stared at the violin.

"Harry it's a gift, and it's not like he can't afford it!" Luna shook her head.

"It's a gift that he is hoping to get sex from," Harry huffed.

"You told him no?" Draco asked curiously.

"Of course, I told him no! Come on he's a one-night stand purely kind of guy, plus he's never shown any public interest in guys before. Tony Stark would break my heart, there's no way I am getting involved with him," Harry sighed.

"You could have a little fun Harry, there's nothing wrong with one-night stands," Draco pushed.

"I didn't say there was, if that's the kind of thing you can do, but I can't, it's not my thing. I couldn't do it,"

"Harry's right hunny," Luna placed her hand over Draco's when he opened his mouth.

"You like him though," Draco said a little petulantly.

"He's gorgeous, and charming, and hot, and has gorgeous eyes and smells perfect. I'd like nothing more than to sleep with him, but I couldn't do a one-night stand," Harry shook his head standing with the violin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well that is a lovely view to be greeted with," the smooth voice startled Harry from where he had been lying on his front on the sofa of his living room. Rolling onto his side he stared wide eyed at Tony Stark standing there grinning back at him.

"I'm going to bloody kill Draco!" Harry growled out.

"Now now, violence is not the answer," Tony smirked at him walking across the room with an almost predatory air. It had been two months since they had met at the charity event, and every day since Tony had sent Harry a present of some kind, from the most delicious chocolate cake Harry had ever eaten, to roses, to a beautiful Rolex watch. Harry hadn't responded to any of them, but he had to admit Tony's persistence was attractive.

"Violence is a perfect answer," Harry growled rolling onto his back to swing his legs to the floor, only to find Tony's body in the way. He blinked at him when Tony turned so he was facing Harry, slotting his bent leg underneath Harry's knees.

"Anyone would think that you don't like me," Tony's tone was playful but there was a flash in his eyes that had Harry sighing and relaxing back against the arm of his sofa.

"You know exactly why I haven't responded to you Mr Stark," Harry tried to keep his voice level with the man so close.

"No, I don't. Haven't I shown you that I am interested in more than one night?" Tony frowned a little.

"You aren't used to being told no, as soon as I give in you'll be gone," Harry said bluntly.

"No, I won't, you intrigue me Hadrian Potter-Black," Tony gave a winning smile only for it to drop a little when Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Why are you so persistent? There are probably hundreds of girls out there, or guys, that would be more than happy to give you a good night," Harry groused. He blinked in shock when he found Tony suddenly a hell of a lot closer to him than he had been, practically leaning nose to nose over the top of him.

"Because I don't want any girl or guy 'warming' my bed, I want you and I want you for more than a night and a cheap thrill," Tony gritted out, his eyes and face completely serious.

"Mr Stark…" Harry huffed.

"Tony, call me Tony, and you interest me in a way that no one ever has, kissing you, I just want more and more of you. Give me a chance, one chance," Tony asked quietly leaning in so Harry could feel his breath against his mouth making his breath catch.

"I can't think when you are this close," Harry pressed his hand to Tony's chest trying, and failing to push him away.

"Good, one date, say yes, you won't regret it," Tony breathed even closer brushing his nose along Harry's making green eyes flutter shut.

"I can't," Harry clenched his eyes. Tony pressed closer allowing his lips to skim over Harry's cheekbones.

"One date, just the one," Tony whispered.

"So, it is just a one off?" Harry managed to find the strength to open his eyes and meet deep brown ones and place his hand on Tony's chest. He blinked a little feeling something underneath the fabric of Tony's shirt but he was concentrating on not giving in too hard to do anything else.

"No really not, but if I can lure you into one date, I will be able to convince you into more," Tony smiled cockily at him.

"Sure of yourself," Harry breathed out.

"Completely. Give me one date and I'll prove that you should give me a chance. I'm not the play boy that I used to be," Tony said honestly.

"The papers say differently,"

"The papers say and see what they want and they publish the image I give them," Tony shook his head.

"So, you're saying that you don't sleep around with anything with a pulse anymore?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not since Afghanistan no," Tony said seriously.

"Ah don't do that, that's cheating!" Harry groaned dropping his head back onto the arm with a sigh.

"What is?" Tony grinned a little.

"Pulling that face and saying it that way," Harry sighed opening his eyes to meet Tony's puppy like brown ones.

"One chance, come on just one chance and if it doesn't go well then I will get out your hair and not darken your doorstep again, just give me one chance, one date to prove I am worth taking a chance on," Tony pushed.

"It's not that you aren't worth taking a chance on Tony," Harry said firmly sitting up a little. "What?" He asked seeing the grin on Tony's face.

"That's the first time you have called me by my first name," Tony's grin was infectious and boyish. "What is it about then?"

"Tony…I've been hurt a lot, coming here is a new start for me. I don't want to risk getting hurt again, and you are dangerous! You're too charming and too…you would pull me in too quickly and too hard," Harry said honestly staring at Tony's shoulder rather than looking at him.

"You've been hurt romantically?" Tony frowned gripping Harry's chin gently but making him look at him.

"Amongst other things," Harry nodded. "Draco and Luna are all I have,"

"I can't promise that if you give me a chance that I won't mess up, because you know I don't have a lot of experience at things like this, and I'm a little self-centred and I get wrapped up in my projects and tend to forget the outside world for a few days at a time. But I can promise to try my best and if you give me a chance at this to be honest and faithful to you and try my hardest to make this work. And I want something long term with you, I have since I saw you standing at that bar, and you are all I have been able to think about," Tony said nervously, but his eyes were honest.

"Argh you're impossible!" Harry shoved Tony off and stormed across the room before turning as he reached the door. "Tuesday!" He said, Tony's disappointed frown turning into a grin making him roll his eyes and leaving the room with a yell of "Draco!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He would be a control freak," Harry shook his head as he pulled out the clothes that had just been delivered.

"Did you have any doubts?" Luna smiled.

"You know maybe I should rearrange this for…"

"Harry James Potter-Black you go get your arse in that shower, you scrub yourself with the new wash we bought you, you get dressed and you go!" Draco snapped already herding Harry towards his bathroom.

"But..."

"No buts, he likes you, you like him, you're going!" Draco gave one last shove and closed the bathroom door behind a spluttering Harry.

"How do I look?" Harry asked a little grouchily an hour later holding his arms out.

"Perfect, and your carriage awaits," Luna grinned grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door while Draco shoved his jacket into his free hand. When they opened the door there at the bottom of the steps was a gorgeous Mercedes, the driver leaning against the door.

"Mr Potter-Black," The man held open the car door for him. With one last desperate look at Luna and Draco, who lovingly shoved him outside and closed the door after him, he tugged on his coat and made his way to the car. "Mr Stark has been talking about today none step for the last five days," The driver told him as he started off down Harry's drive.

"Oh, really?" Harry blushed darkly but couldn't help his curiosity. He had been equally dreading and equally looking forward to tonight.

"Yes sir, well we have heard all about you for the last two months, but this week he has been particularly excited. I'm Happy by the way," The man grinned in his rear-view mirror helping Harry relax.

"Ok, well that's embarrassing," Harry laughed awkwardly.

"It's just the way Mr Stark is," Happy chuckled.

"He's very…"

"You get used to it or you quit," Happy snickered.

"Yeah seems he's that type of person," Harry nodded.

"Mr Potter-Black, this really isn't my place to say, but, well Mr Stark's reputation I know goes ahead of him, but he is really very interested in you, and well I don't want his reputation to work against him with you. I have honestly never seen him like this about anyone," Happy said after nearly twenty minutes of silence.

"He's your employer," Harry said plainly.

"Tony never lies or says anything he doesn't mean, all those people before he told it was only for one night, you he has said he wants more with, he means it," Happy shrugged. That gave Harry a hell of a lot to think about, and seemingly sensing that Happy stayed quiet the rest of the drive allowing Harry to sit back and think.

The ride was nice and actually managed to sooth Harry's nerves a little, shockingly. He still wasn't sure about this, Tony's reputation long exceeded him, and the pull he had on Harry almost naturally was dangerous to Harry trying to resist him. He didn't want to be hurt again, he really wasn't sure he could risk it, he didn't think so. But here he was, sitting in the back of Tony Stark's car to go to a date, dressed in what was probably the most comfortable pair of jeans he had ever worn, a soft green t-shirt and equally soft hoody. Not exactly what he had expected to find as the selected clothing for a date, but it was what had been in the box, at least he was comfy.

He blinked a little confused when they reached a pair of large, wrought iron gates that opened automatically for their entrance, Happy driving for five minutes along a road before Harry realised it was actually a drive and they were heading towards a huge, very impressive looking house.

"Happy, where are we?" Harry asked feeling a little confused, given the clothes that had been sent he couldn't exactly even begin to try figuring out what they were going to be doing on their date, but now he was even more confused.

"Mr Stark's house," Happy told him. Harry sat back and watched intrigued as the house got closer and closer, they were apparently having their date here. He had to admit Tony's home was impressive, due to his avoidance of nearly everything newspaper related as much as he could he reckoned he had only seen the Stark home once or twice in the papers, but seeing it in person, it was rather awe inspiring. A lot of glass would leave it open and bright Harry would imagine, just the way he preferred things after years in a cupboard. 

Freezing at that thought he resisted shaking his head to try and get that thought out of his head, they hadn't even had the first date! "Here we are sir,"

"What? Oh right," while Harry had been having his mini freak out they had apparently pulled up outside the house and Happy had exited the car and opened the door for Harry. 

Slipping out of the car he raised his eyes to meet chocolate brown ones, ones that were showing his nerves as he waked down the steps to meet Harry, tugging on the bottom of his own black hoodie as he stopped at the last step.

"You actually came," Tony grinned a little as Harry reached him.

"I said I would," Harry smiled awkwardly, feeling a little guilty considering he had seriously considered not coming.

"Thank you," Tony leant forwards and lightly brushed their lips together before pulling back with a boyish grin when he wasn't shoved away, instead Harry was standing blushing. "I thought we could have a meal here instead of going out anywhere, I realised that you like your privacy so I thought that this would be better,"

"Tony, that sounds really nice," Harry smiled warmly at the man's rambling, placing his hand on Tony's arm.

"Ok, good, cool. This way then good sir," Tony said in an impressive attempt at an English accent.

"Thank you," Harry chuckled walking up the steps with Tony. Strangely he was feeling much more relaxed actually being with Tony. When they stepped through the front doors Tony slipped his hand into Harry's and tugged him to the right, leading him down the hallway but allowing Harry to gaze around in wonder. "I love your house,"

"Yours was amazing," Tony smiled warmly at Harry.

"It's a little dark for me, all the windows here…it is amazing," Harry shook his head gazing out at the floor to ceiling windows. "Plus, you have no annoying roommates," He said amused.

"Draco and…Luna, right?" Tony asked curiously leading Harry through another amazing room that seemed filled with some sort of science stuff that he had no idea about but looked interesting.

"Yes," Harry nodded absently staring at the sheer amount of technology in the room.

"Have you been friends with them long?" Tony asked curiously.

"That's a slightly complicated question," Harry laughed.

"Complicated?" Tony frowned.

"Me and Draco were mortal enemies from eleven until we were seventeen," Harry grinned as Tony led him to an enclosed balcony with slanted windows that looked over the cliff the mansion was built on and down into the sea below them. "Oh wow," he breathed out making his way to the windows and staring out over the beautiful sight.

"Ok, sorry, waited long enough. You have to explain that one about you and Draco," Tony was practically twitching beside Harry as he tried to hold his tongue.

"Me and Draco got off on the wrong foot, then a bad foot, then an even worse foot. We spent years fighting each other, trying to best each other, insulting each other and generally being enemies," Harry smiled fondly turning away from the beautiful scenery to meet Tony's soulful brown eyes.

"How did you become friends then? I didn't mean to pry, but I looked into all newspaper reports about you, the only people you really seem to trust are Draco and Luna," Tony looked nervous waiting for Harry to react badly to the information that he had basically stalked him online.

"Tony, I would have been seriously shocked if you hadn't done something like that," Harry chuckled. "And yes, they're the only ones I really trust. I have had some bad experiences with trusting people, it takes some work for me to trust people. It was actually Luna that got me and Draco to be friendly with each other. To be cheesy he fell in love with her – completely unexpected by everyone I might point out – I was her best friend, we fought for a little longer before we realized that it was upsetting her and for her sake decided to attempt to be civil to each other. We were really shocked to find out that even though we still banter and snap at each other, we actually got along really well," Harry smiled.

"So, they're together?" Tony asked fighting to keep his tone neutral, he knew he had failed when Harry's eyes and smile lit with mischief.

"They are very much together. Don't worry you aren't the first to think about me and Draco as a possibility. Apparently, it has something to do with me living with them," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't like living with them?" Tony asked curiously, linking their fingers together and leading him over to where a table and two seats sat so they could eat and look over the scenery.

"I do, but sometimes I get the feeling I cramp their style a little, despite the size of our house. I don't know. I love them, and I love it here. But it doesn't feel like my home, I plan on giving it to them when the time is right to move on," Harry shrugged.

"And just giving them the house?"

"It's more theirs than mine," Harry shrugged.

"And you would like somewhere brighter?" Tony poured them each a glass of wine.

"Mm, I love big, bright places," Harry smiled up at the house.

"Me too, I design it into all of my homes," Tony said before grimacing. Harry however laughed and reached out to press his hand to the back of Tony's.

"Don't worry, I could afford to have a house in every state if I wanted," Harry assured him.

"It's nice not to have to worry about you looking at me and seeing money,"

"Are you sure about that?" Harry questioned. When Tony looked at him a little wide eyed he carried on. "This could all be some amazing plan to seduce you into my affections, get control of your money and then rule the world with our combined fortunes,"

Tony blinked at him twice before he burst out laughing, the playful twinkle in those green eyes delightful to him as they seemed to let go of the last of the caution he had been holding onto. Harry on his part for himself smiling sweetly as he took in the look of relaxed enjoyment on Tony's face.

"Now that would be something that I would be interested in seeing," Tony finally said.

"We could be lethal," Harry set his face in a dangerous look as much as possible before breaking into laughter along with Tony when the genius cracked up again.

"Well, Lethal, I present to you, our supper!"

Harry gasped in delight as a little robot trundled out of the house with a couple of beeps, carrying a massive pizza box.

"Carefully!" Tony warned as the box tilted a little.

"That's..."

"His name is Dum-e, he's one of the first robots I made," Tony smiled taking the box as Dum-e reached them and placing it on the table.

"He's cute!" Harry grinned patted the robot who made some happy beeps.

"He's an attention whore," Tony glared playfully at the Robot who was tilting his arm trying to get Harry to pet him some more.

"Where is our supper from?" Harry asked, pleasing Tony with the fact he didn't bring up anything about Dum-e and his work besides clearly finding the robot adorable...which is one of the reasons he had had Dum-e bring the pizza.

"The best pizza that you are going to ever taste in your life! There is a little restaurant about half an hour from here, I have been getting these from them for years," Tony explained as he opened the pizza lid and let Harry see, and smell, the amazing meat feast pizza, smothered in cheese, that Harry had ever seen.

"And how did you know what I would like?" Harry asked with a small smile to show he was teasing.

"I may have called Draco," Tony said sheepishly. "I wanted tonight to be perfect,"

"So far, you're doing pretty well," Harry reached out and took a slice, before groaning in delight as the taste exploded across his tongue. "Ok, amazingly well," He groaned.

Grinning Tony snagged his own slice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What now?" Harry asked as Tony led him inside the house with a hand on his lower back. They had chatted while they ate, talking about their likes and dislikes. Tony had had Harry in fits of laughter as he told him about his dislike of meetings, and all the inventive ways that he had managed to try and escape them, and the ways Pepper dragged him back.

Harry had told him about his charities and his desire to help people with his money, he had told him that he hadn't grown up rich, and while there had been something in his tone that said there was a lot more to the story, Tony knew that tonight was not the right moment to push.

Harry had shyly admitted that he was writing a book, to which Tony had shown genuine interest and had been interested in hearing about. Harry had also indulged him in some of the fights Draco and he had had when they were in school. Tony had tentatively shared stories with Harry about the other Avengers, nothing too detailed, but Harry understood and had listened with interest to what he was told.

Harry had really enjoyed himself so far, and once they reached a natural point to the evening Tony had indicated that there was more to come, and had stood to lead Harry inside.

Stepping into the living room he laughed as Tony led him over to the massive, comfortable looking sofa and sat him gleefully in the centre before jogging off, looking like an overgrown school boy. Dum-e beeped in holding a bag which he placed down on the table, and then defended from Harry checking what was in there.

Tony jogged back over and launched himself over the sofa and settled next to Harry before pulling out a remote.

"For your personal viewing pleasure," He drawled before pressing a button. Harry knew his expression had to be comical as the TV dropped out of the ceiling, practically covering the massive wall they were facing, looking more like the cinema screen than a TV screen. The film started and Harry snickered as he saw what came on.

"Disney?" He grinned.

"Draco mentioned that you have been trying to catch up, I thought maybe I could join in?" Tony suggested softly.

"You have never watched Disney either?" Harry turned to look at him wide eyed.

"No, my dad said it wasn't good to get lost in fairy tales, I was only allowed to watch documentaries and things like that," Tony shrugged.

Harry moved so that he was resting against the genius, curling his legs underneath himself and slipping his fingers between Tony's. When those damned soulful brown eyes met his he smiled. "I think it does us all good to get a little lost sometimes,"

"I think you're right," Tony smiled back squeezing his hand.

"So, Robin Hood," Harry settled comfortably, grinning as he watched Dum-e laying out sweets and snacks onto the table.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry walked slowly down the stairs to the car where a very patient Happy was waiting, Tony's hand locked tightly in his. When Harry had started making to leave nerves had crossed the billionaires face, and he had started looking at Harry nervously, clearly wondering whether he had really managed to change his mind, even though he had clearly had fun.

"Thank you for tonight Tony," He said softly turning to face the other man.

"I had fun," Tony brushed his fingers over Harry's cheeks, licking his lips, but so very clearly trying to behave and not push Harry.

"So, I have business meetings in Texas for the next week and half," Harry said. Tony's face dropped.

"Oh, ok," He nodded.

"But I am back on the Thursday quite early, would you like to get lunch?" Harry asked, nerves kicking in for himself as he bit his lip nervously.

"Yes! Yes, of course, I will call? Or text?" Tony said quickly.

"That sounds good," Harry nodded quickly himself. He turned to go further down the steps to the car but paused at the door. Turning he quickly jogged back up the stairs and grabbed Tony, yanked him down and sealing their lips together. The older man seemed shocked for a few beats, before his arms twined around his waist and he pressed back. "See you in a week and a half,"

"Week and a half, yup," Tony had the biggest grin making Harry flush as he hurried back to the car. Happy was wearing a pleased grin as he opened the door for him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled to himself as he woke and stretched on the bed he was lying in. Blinking his eyes open he hummed as JARVIS's voice washed over him in a morning greeting that had become quite familiar over the last three months. He stretched a little more and sat up with a yawn when JARVIS allowed the sunlight to flow into the room fully.

He and Tony had had another of their Disney nights last night. The genius had been stressed from a meeting and Harry had decided to come over to spend the evening with the other man. He had made supper and brought it over, grinning when Tony had let him into the house, and mentioned nothing about the fact that once again Harry had showed up without a car in sight.

Seeing the tenseness in Tony's jaw he had decided that this would be one of the nights he stayed over, and had let Luna and Draco know, before settling into spending an evening with Tony, eating and chatting before they settled on the sofa. These nights were more and more frequent, and he loved them. He had started staying over a month ago, however Tony had told him seriously that he wanted this to work between them, and so he wanted to take it slowly. They had not done anything passed heavy petting and a LOT of making out, Draco had been grumbling for weeks now that he wished they would just knock boots because he was fed up of walking in on them and choking on sexual tension.

Harry appreciated what Tony was doing though, he was trying to prove to Harry, and himself, that this was different, they were different. When he stayed over he stayed in his own room, though he was thinking that hopefully that may change soon. He couldn't remember nodding off the night before, which means Tony had had to carry him to bed. The last thing he remembered was them waltzing around the living room to Tale As Old As Time as they watched Beauty and the Beast, and then they had settled down to watch the end of the film, snuggling together comfortably.

He pulled on the sweats and hoodie of Tony's that had been left on the bottom of his bed, before meandering out to cook breakfast for said man. He loved Tony's kitchen, it was massive and surrounded by windows, big and airy, with little beeps and boops from his machines that helped him out as he cooked them a full English. Dum-e trailing around after him as it had taken to doing whenever he was in the house, much to Harry's amusement and Tony's grumbles.

He was humming happily to himself as he moved around, he was fairly sure he was humming Tale as old as Time, and grinning as he remembered dancing with Tony the night before around the living room. They had been spending more and more time together over the last few months, and Tony had ensured that his press department cracked down on the false rumours about his 'explicit activities' even though Harry had assured him that there was nothing to worry about. Especially considering the fact that when most of these activities were supposed to have happened Tony was sitting on the sofa with Harry singing along with Disney, or arguing how a mermaid would actually have to be to be realistic. He was scarily close to the truth. Naturally.

Things were going well with them, and Harry could feel himself falling for the mad genius, Tony's quickness was amazing, he was sweet and funny, unsurprisingly charming. But he was also vulnerable and hurting, and needed someone in his life. And Merlin but if Harry wasn't a sucker for that mix. He was falling in love, he knew it, he could only hope Tony was falling along with him. Because he was in dangerous territory, being here in Tony's house, it was starting to feel like home.

"Who are you?" The squeal he let out was neither manly, nor dignified. Neither was his 'attack' which was to charm the frying pan to fly at his 'attacker'.

"Master Harry, please avoid injuring Ms Natasha, she is part of Master Anthony's team. Ms Natasha, I will have to lock you down should you attempt any harm to Master Harry," JARVIS interrupted before anything else could happen.

"Lock me down?" Natasha blinked, clearly understanding what it meant while Harry blinked confused at the redheaded woman, his brain catching up to tell him she was one of the avengers.

"Master Anthony installed maximum safety procedures into my system when it comes to Master Harry. I shall inform the Master you are here," JARVIS said smoothly.

"So you are what has had him so distracted? We were getting curious, so I got sent to investigate," Natasha informed Harry, looking at him as though he were a particularly interesting specimen. "You are the one he snogged at that party right? And since then he hasn't even pretended to really flirt with anyone. And he has been spending a lot of time here in Miami,"

"I, yeah, that's me. I'm Harry, hi," Harry waved awkwardly.

"Harry!?" Tony skidded into the room, glaring at Natasha suspiciously, which just made the redhead grin and hold her hands up looking innocent. "Are you ok?" he hurried over to  
Harry, wrapping his arm around his waist and peering at him concerned. It was also obvious that he was nervous about Harry meeting one of his team mates.

"I'm fine, aside from a slight heart attack," Harry laughed, sliding his hand into Tony's free one and squeezing it gently.

"Hey! I'm not that scary," Natasha huffed at Tony. "It's nice to meet you Harry,"

"Nice to meet you too," Harry waved as Tony seemed unwilling to allow a closed distance between the two of them.

"I told none of you to just show up here unannounced," He huffed.

"And we were curious. You snog some guy and then start acting all suspicious and like you are a relationship, you're lucky you got this long, and that Clint didn't come, he would have just spied," Natasha shrugged.

"I am in a relationship," Tony said grumpily stepping in front of Harry a little, seemingly at the thought of Clint spying. Harry pressed his mouth against Tony's back to try and hide the wide smile that covered his face. Hearing Tony say it out loud was pretty amazing.

"With a wizard, interesting," Natasha nodded.

"I did not know that," Tony said in the most unconvincingly shocked tone that Harry had ever heard.

"Yeah, you did," Harry snorted.

"Yeah I did, sorry,"

"It's fine I knew you knew months ago. Did whoever you work for tell you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, they found out I was seeing you and did a little background to make sure that you weren't some super spy," Tony rolled his eyes as he turned and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Told me a little about you,"

"You're Iron Man and an Avenger, I guessed that they would run a check. My Goblin ran a check on you," Harry shrugged.

"Like an actual Goblin?" Natasha gasped bouncing over.

"Yup, kind of scary, very blood thirsty and love shiny things," Harry hummed.

"Sounds like Natasha," Tony snorted before dodging out of reach of the scowling redhead.

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" Harry asked Natasha.

"Yes please," She said quickly as Tony let out a playful grumble about having Harry to himself.

"Can you..." Tony started to say but then paused.

"Yes?" Harry asked curiously as he took the pan from the heat.

"I've been dying to see your magic properly, besides when you teleport to my house, can you do that for breakfast? Are you able? Or is it like a charmed personal gain thing?" Tony said excitedly, sitting next to Natasha at the counter. Harry had to smother his laughter at the sight of 'the earth's mightiest hero's' looking at him like they were five year olds.

"I don't know what Charmed is, but no, no personal gain. I grew up in a muggle, none magic, household so I tend to still do a lot of things without magic. But Luna and Draco both grew up using magic for everything. Which is why you don't get invited over too often," Harry explained.

They both watched wide eyed as he flicked his wand into his hand and then directed their breakfast. Sausages, bacon, eggs, hash browns, black pudding, toast, mushrooms, tomatoes, danced around laying themselves onto plates and then onto the counter in tea, coffee and juices laid themselves down as well at the came time as the cutlery.

Harry laughed and blushed when the two of them gave him a round of applause once everything was settled and he moved to sit down next to Tony, hooking their feet together as he tucked into his breakfast. They were too busy poking at it for the first couple of minutes before hunger won out and they tucked in.

The next hour was filled with him answering questions about the Wizarding world and what he could do, and them extracting a promise to take them to the nearest Wizarding shopping area.

"I actually need to pop into Hazard anyway, by business partner in Britain want to come over here and set up a shop, and I think live here, so he wants me to see what is available there," Harry nodded as he hugged his cup of tea closer and threw his feet up onto Tony's legs comfortably.

"He?" Tony asked the same time as Natasha asked "Business?"

"Yes he, he who will be bringing his wife and their son. And it's a joke shop," Harry nudged Tony gently as he answered.

"A magical joke shop?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Mm hm, and you are limited to what you can buy," Harry said firmly to Tony laughing with Natasha as he pouted, at least until he pointed to her. "You too, I have seen enough to know you would be worse than him,"

"Hey!" Natasha laughed. "On that note I am going to get back to the others and let them know you haven't been taken over my some mind altering alien,"

"That was the willing theory?" Tony sighed disappointed.

"Thor can actually be convincing when he tries," Natasha shrugged.

"Did you park the quinjet on my roof again?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not," Natasha singsonged as he hurried away. "See you soon Harry!"

"Why does that sound more like a threat?" Harry snorted as Tony started rubbing his ankles gently, the sound of Natasha's chuckle following his words.

"You ok? I didn't want to inflict them on you too soon," Tony asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it was nice, I would like to meet all your friends," Harry assured him. "Although..."

"Hm?"

"It's not like you to hold back on something. I guessed you knew about my magic, but I wasn't 100%. Why didn't you just ask?" Harry asked softly. He took Tony's hand when he saw the genius start looked unsure. He had learnt that Tony had a tendency to panic when he thought he had done something wrong, and spew some stupid things out, which had led to a few impressive arguments between them until Harry had learnt to read when it was about to happen, and Tony tried harder to not lash out verbally. "I'm not angry," He reassured him.

"I didn't want to push it. We're learning about each other, and happy, well I'm really happy and I think you are, and this is going well. There is no need to push anything, magic is part of who you are. Yes, I was curious, but it could have waited until the right time," Tony shrugged.

Harry blinked at him for long moments until Tony started to look concerned. He watched worried as Harry put his mug down onto the counter, and pulled his feet from his lap before standing. He was just about to say something, to try and put it right, when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Harry, the younger man straddling him on the stool, pressing their lips hungrily together, kissing Tony passionately, and with a hint of something else to the kiss that Tony had never tasted before.

"Harry?" He managed to say a little dizzily when they finally parted. He realized that his hand were holding tightly onto Harry's hips with the green eyed man's hand were twined in his hair.

"That...that means more to me than you will ever know," Harry breathed into his ear as he pressed their cheeks together.

"What?" Tony asked, completely lost now.

"Accepting me with magic, just like that, just as I am," Harry explained.

"The people you grew up with?" Tony refused to call them his relatives or family once he had clearly picked up that there was not a great history with them. It was much the same way he refused to call Howard and Maria, Father and mother.

"They hated magic, or anything that wasn't 'normal' so they hated me. They thought that they could stamp the magic out of me," Harry admitted. Tony tensed under his arms, his hands gripping tighter onto Harry's hips before he relaxed. Harry closed his eyes and smiled as Tony's nuzzled into his neck and pressed kisses there and along his shoulder. He didn't need to say anything to him. He knew.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Soooooo," Harry said slowly.

"Yes?" Tony asked rubbing his shoulder with the hand that was wrapped around his back. They were sitting snuggled together on the sofa, and Tangles seemed to be coming to an end.

"Would it be ok if I stayed over?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you know you are always welcome," Tony blinked.

"I was thinking more...in your bed, with you," Harry clarified, just in case. Tony stilled under him, and he really wasn't sure how to take that. "If you're not ready..."

"It's not that, it's my..."

Harry rolled over slightly so that he could see Tony's face, and could see the other man looking uncomfortable and self conscious. "What is it?"

"The last person I was...close to was two years ago. It didn't go very far because, well...when they saw the arc reactor..." Tony looked away, shame crawling over his face so Harry could only guess what had been said.

Slowly he moved so he was straddling Tony again in a mirror of their morning in the kitchen a week ago. Making sure that he didn't move too quick, and that Tony could stop him if he wasn't comfortable, he hooked the bottom of Tony's shirt and lifted it up, revealed tanned and toned golden skin to his hungry eyes. When he reached just where he reckoned the arc reactor would start, Tony grabbed his wrists and stilled him. His breathing was coming out a little too rapidly for Harry's liking. He leant forwards and brushed kisses over his jaw, cheeks and nose, before settling over his lips.

"Trust me," He smiled. With a shaky nod, Tony released him, and allowed him to lift to shirt fully off of him. Sitting there the first thing Harry actually took in were his broad, firm shoulders and muscled chest. Only then did his eyes go to the circle of glowing light in the middle of Tony's chest. It was a little shock at first, seeing where metal took off from where flesh ended, but there were something beautiful about it as well.

"Harry!" Tony gasped, arching a little as soft lips brushed against the sensitive edge of the reactor.

"This keeps you alive, this save your life, this helps you be the man that you really are in your heart, helps people see the hero you really are. How could it be anything but beautiful?" Harry shook his head.

The noise Tony made was nothing but animalistic as he launched himself at Harry, capturing him around the waist and tilting him onto the sofa, landing on top of them he laid demanding and hungry kisses over every part of Harry that he could reach, his hand roaming, teasing and playing as Harry gasped and arched underneath him.  
Harry's breath was lost as he surrendered himself under Tony's passion, and met it with his own, suddenly realising dizzily that the other man had been holding back with him. Now though, Tony was taking him to pieces and he could only cry out for more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony shuffled a little in bed as he woke, aware of the warm, naked skin pressed against his side, the arm thrown over his stomach and the head resting on his chest. He was aware that he had slept better than he had in a long time, and for longer. Having Harry in his arms, in his bed, felt amazing, and he was so glad that they had met that night.

He had been a mess after what happened in New York, PTSD. He had had to go to a shrink, Fury's conditions to letting him stay on the team. He wasn't happy, but Steve had spoken to him about it too, told him about the men that he had seen the war that had need help, that there was nothing shameful, or weak about it.

His father would have said he was weak.

His father's hero and friend was telling him that he was not.

So he had had gone, and deal with a lot of PTSD, not just from New York.

That night out, that night he had met Harry, that had been his first night out to try and get back a little normality to his life. And he had spotted the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his life. Harry had a pull to him, even standing at that bar not even trying to hide the fact that he did not want to be there.

And that snark and sarcasm Harry had thrown back at him had been amazing, he had loved it. That kiss, hell that kiss, he had not been able to get it out of his head, he had not been able to get Harry out of his head. Those green eyes, flushed cheeks, dark hair he longed to run his fingers through.

Harry didn't know how much he had helped him heal, how much he had assisted in his healing. How much he had helped him. Having him in his life, having him look at him with trust and care, and growing affection, feeling Harry relax and trust him. Having him here more and more, waking with him in the house, listening to him sing - terribly - as he made their breakfast, having him there when he emerged from a long time in his workshop to find Harry there in his house, as though it was his home as well.

"Hm," Harry mumbled as he woke. He rubbed his face on Tony's chest before he pressed a gentle kiss over the arc reactor.

"Morning," Tony said softly. His chest felt warmer when he felt the smile pressed against his skin, and Harry curled a little closer to him.

"Morning," Harry sighed stretching contently.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, stroking his hand up and down Harry's back.

"Happy, safe," Harry rolled so that he could meet Tony's brown eyes, and so that the other man could read the truth in them. He still had a hard time believing that he could make Harry truly happy, all the things hi father had said to him a constant echo in the background of his mind. But Harry and the shrink were helping, a lot, to undo most of that damage. 

And he was starting to really be able to believe.

"Would...would you like to spend some time with me in the workshop today? I need to work on the Iron Man suit, and I would like to show you it," Tony said hesitantly.

"Really?" Harry perked up, sitting up and looking at him excitedly.

"Really, but if you get bored just let me know and I will..."

"Yup come on!" Harry wiggled off of the bed tugging on Tony's hand to get him to move quicker. Laughing at the excitement and eagerness on Harry's face Tony allowed himself to be yanked into the bathroom so that they could wash and get ready to go down to the workshop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What? It's not that complicated!" Tony huffed as Harry laughed hysterically.

"It is! Tony it's amazing that this makes sense to you, but I am not as smart as you," Harry walked over and slipped his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go on," Tony shook his head.

"I like listening to you," Harry assured him with a soft smile."Just please don't give me an exam on it,"

Tony chuckled before taking Harry's hand and lead him to the Iron Man suit. "How about something a little different then? I was always better teaching hands on,"

"You mean I can..." Harry gasped as Tony lifted two gauntlets that he had been working on from the table and held them out to Harry.

"Shall we?" Tony grinned that beautiful boyish smile, and Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sir, Master Harry has just apparated to the front door and is demanding to be let in. I would advise on doing so as he seems to be quite pissed," JARVIS' voice echoed through the room.

"Your boyfriend has shown up?" Steve spat rolling his eyes. "JARVIS he is not allowed into this tower, I am not done debriefing Stark,"

"I am enacting protocol 109," JARVIS answered instead.

"What is that?" Natasha frowned curiously. The others had been standing in a very awkward circle around the two of them while Steve had been shouting at Tony.

"JARVIS no, there is no need. It is nothing," Tony said quickly.

"I am afraid that there is Sir, Master Harry is on his way," JARVIS said smoothly.

"What is 109?" Natasha asked again.

"Should I believe that Sir's wellbeing is in danger, I am to fetch the person who will help him. Master Harry is in the lift," JARVIS answered.

"Tony isn't in danger JARVIS, he is with us," Clint frowned.

"Wellbeing is measured in physical and mental," Bruce said softly.

Steve blinked and looked at Tony, properly looked, at him, and paled when he realised how pale and lost he was looking himself.

"Tony," He said softly, guilt on his features. But then the doors opened and Harry stormed out of the lift, taking a moment to get his bearings before he quickly made his way over to Tony quickly. Draco and Luna stepped out a little slower, looking around impressed.

All eyes were on Harry though, worry, relief, panic, love, fear were written clearly across his face, and the minute he reached Tony he pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing Tony to taste the emotions he was feeling as well as seeing it written on his face, and in his eyes.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around Harry, aware of the Iron Man armour he was still wearing and Harry's vulnerable body, and he pulled him closer, giving Harry comfort and reassurance, and taking it for himself as well.

"I am fine," He said gently when they parted.

"I saw it on TV and..." Harry's voice was tight.

"I'm sorry, I know it must have been scary to watch. There were children inside, stuck, I couldn't leave them," Tony explained. Steve closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against them as he realised why Tony had risked himself so dangerously.

"Ok," Harry nodded. Tony blinked at him, clearly having been expecting a rebuttal. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He nodded before grimacing when JARVIS clearly his non-existent throat. "Just a couple of bruises and bumps," He corrected.

"Thank you JARVIS," Harry nodded primly.

"Traitor," Tony grumbled, though it was playful, and he smiled as Harry started undoing the hidden catches on his suit, helping to get him out of it.

"Hem Hem," Thor boomingly cleared his own throat. "Are you going to introduce us to your partner?"

"Oh right, everyone, this is Harry, and his family Draco and Luna. Harry this is the Avengers, Steve, Thor, Clint, Bruce and you know Natasha," Tony introduced quickly.

"Natasha," Harry smiled accepting the kisses to his cheeks and giving her a quick hug.

"I saw that Stark," Natasha growled.

"I will never not creep me out that you two are friends," He huffed grimacing again.

"No it doesn't," Harry chirped before turning suddenly on the Captain. "So you are Steve," His words held a wealth of meaning, and Steve actually found himself shrinking back a little under the power of those green eyes.

"Yes, yes I am," He cleared his throat.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that I like you," Harry shrugged turning back to Tony as everyone choked around him. Including Tony.

"Harry!" He spluttered.

"No. Someone who is so self assured in their own righteousness and knowledge are not good leaders, good Captains. If you do not consider that you do not have all the facts, or that you may be wrong, then you are a weak leader. If you do not ask before pre-judging then perhaps you should reconsider your position. Believing yourself to know better, be better, to believe that there is no other way but your own. Well it is a slippery slope despite the best of intentions," Harry said in a dangerous tone that Tony had never heard before. 

The younger man kept his arms wrapped around Tony, but his eyes were locked on Steve.

"No!" Steve said quickly as Clint, Thor and Tony opened their mouths to argue. "He is right. Tony I owe you an overdue apology. I am so assured of myself that I have judged you harshly too many times,"

"Thank you," Tony nodded.

"You mean well Rodgers, but you have been told for too long that you are perfect, that you are the whole solution. No one is perfect, and not one has the whole solution. That is why a team is better," Harry said softly, and yet still managed to sound sharp.

Steve lowered his eyes, clearly taking seriously what Harry was telling him. Tony though, his eyes was for the firecracker in his arms that was still spitting fire. "We will just..." He nodded to the lift before carrying Harry away practically.

"Don't worry about us, we will just hang with your friends shall we?" Draco huffed.

"Play nice," Tony responded cheerfully just before shoving Harry into the lift.

Harry's started noise was lost as Tony pressed him against the wall of the lift and stole kisses from him. Deep lingering kisses, one right after the other. At first he tried to say something, but then Tony's hand slid down the back of his trousers and cupped his bum in a way he knew Harry could not resist. And he didn't want to. Not really. Not with Tony kissing him like to world was ending.

He knew what it meant to him, for someone to stand up for him, for someone to call bullshit for him, and tell someone else that they were wrong about the genius with the biggest heart.

Harry was determined to be that person, he would stand in front of Tony if need be. But Tony was strong and amazing, and he really just needed someone to stand beside him. And that he could definitely do.

Later he would tell Tony that he loved him. Later he would tell him how much he meant to him.

But right now, with Tony pressing him down onto the bed and devouring him already, well he could say it with actions first.


End file.
